


The Source of Strange Mystic Powers

by Agamotto



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agamotto/pseuds/Agamotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excuse for slashing the All-Seeing Agamotto and Dr. Strange. Warning: bestiality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex between two men.

Strange cried out and clawed at the Agamotto's broad, muscular back. Agamotto had no set physical form so he had culled from Stephen's mind. The result: Steve Rogers, aka. Captain America. Apparently the Super-Soldier serum had given him a very long, fat dick. 

After a last, deep thrust, Agamotto climaxed. Stephen held his breath and endured the burning in his body. His mystical patron drew out and knelt above him. It was plain weird to have sex with Captain America and even weirder to be filled by… well, Super-Soldier semen?

"I warned you it would hurt," Agamotto said.

"It did," Strange agreed. Agamotto waited, but Stephen didn't elaborate.

"Hmm." Agamotto wrapped himself around Stephen and gave him one of those droopy-eyed smiles that made his heart race. His smile became more of a smirk, and his antennae bobbled in amusement. "Tsk, tsk. Stephen, I'm in my caterpillar form."

"I can see that." Stephen hugged him and nuzzled his flat little nose. "I'm working up to it." 

"Not too many people aspire to bestiality," Agamotto teased. "Or is it insectality if it's sex with a caterpillar? Maybe you should make out with an animal before graduating to an insect."

"Sex with a tiger? I'll skip, thank you."

"You say that now, but we'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex with tiger.

Strange gritted his teeth and muffled his scream in the pillow. He arched his back to push his ass in the air and steadied himself on his elbows to reset. Entry was tolerable, a nice deep strong thrust that ended with a solid thump against his rear. Withdrawal, on the other hand, was painful as hell. Even if they used lubricant, it wouldn't amply protect him from the spiked penis that tore him apart. Why had he thought this was a good idea? But then he remembered it wasn't his idea.

"You can't get off, can you Strange?" the tiger growled softly into his ear.

"It hurts!" Stephen cried out into the pillow. Agamotto rubbed his furry cheek to Stephen's and drew back to lick his neck with a sandpaper rough tongue.

"Beg me to stop, my little mortal morsel," Agamotto offered.

Stephen shook his head. He had resolved to endure the pain for as long as possible. Pleased by determination, Agamotto climaxed and stepped back to whack Stephen across the rump with his paw. It stung badly.

The pain didn't last long. The Sorcerer Supreme's devotion was rewarded. The little spank healed every hurt in Stephen's body, the wounds from their romp as well as those sustained in battle. Power coursed through his body, bringing him such ecstasy that he became erect and then climaxed almost immediately after. 

Unlike some of Agamotto's other disciples, Strange never doubted his master's actions, even when it included brutal fucking. That's why, even though he wasn't the most powerful, Stephen was one of Agamotto's favorites.

"Thank you, O Agamotto," Stephen managed to say in ragged breaths. There was no way Agamotto was going to stay for more than one minute and Stephen was unlikely to stay awake for two, but he nevertheless took the brief time to snuggle up against the warm furry tiger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex with insect. Sex between two men.

Stephen tried very hard not to think about what he was doing –or rather, what was being done to him. He was flat on his stomach and an insect (Stephen wasn't even sure what kind anymore; he had stopped looking) that had originally been in the form of a relatively benign giant caterpillar was … um, screwing him. And it involved something or another being inserted into him. He wasn't even sure what appendage was moving in his body—an arm, a tail, a tentacle or what? No, wait, he wasn't going to think about it.

Stephen wasn't sure if he passed out from the pain of having his asshole stretched to the size of a fist or the thought of having sex with a monstrous insect, but when he came to, Agamotto was in his customary fugitive caterpillar form from Alice in Wonderland and smoking his hookah that he'd once claimed was his omni-visor (but the Sorcerer Supreme seriously doubted that an omniscient principality would need a physical object). 

"Well, Doc, I gotta give you credit: none of my other mystic warriors have been able to endure the full power-up treatment. Most of them stick to the magic mushrooms from Mario Brothers." Agamotto blew a smoke ring into the air. "Want a puff?"

"I'm honored by your offer, but there are some things that are not meant to be seen by mortal eyes," Stephen said. Unless it's opium, Strange thought to himself, or anything else that will help numb the pain. 

"It'll help with the pain," Agamotto said with a quirky little grin. Stephen was too sore to sit up so he rolled over and crawled to the pipe.

Stephen closed his eyes to take a puff but stopped before his lips touched the pipe. Something was wrong. Was this a test? After all, as he had said, there were some things mortals were not meant to see. His eyes snapped open then widened. The end of the pipe had become a huge dick. 

Before he could draw back, Agamotto grabbed Stephen's hair and forced his cock into Stephen's mouth. Stephen tried to break free, but his assailant's grip was like iron. He unrelentingly forced Stephen along his long, hard shaft until he came. 

"Stephen." Stephen looked up. The face was Captain America's, but the eyes were those of Agamotto. Stephen immediately stopped struggling. In his panic, he had forgotten where he was and who he was with. "Swallow," Agamotto commanded. Stephen started to draw back. "No, stay there and swallow."

Stephen paused to collect himself. It took him several awkward gulps to successfully swallow all the semen. After all, there was quite a lot of it. Stephen looked up at his principle patron, cock still in mouth. He could see a reflection of himself in Agamotto's eyes. Instead of growing angry at being humiliated as others might in such a situation, Stephen quickly dropped his gaze so it wouldn't seem like he was challenging Agamotto. Apparently, it was another test, and Stephen passed with flying colors.

Unfortunately, it meant Stephen's eyes fell on the huge cock that was still partially in his mouth and the perfect curly pubic hair that decorated it. Suddenly, Stephen became erect. He glanced up and didn't care that he looked like a pathetic little puppy begging for a bone. His silent incantation was a simple one: Master, please let me suck on your dick. Agamotto smiled in a strange triumphant, arrogant, and almost cruel way that was completely at odds with Captain America's face.

"Suck on my cock." At this point, it was more of a command than permission. 

Stephen sucked on it with abandon and pumped his own penis in rhythm with the sucking. And yet somehow in the middle of heat, Stephen stopped himself just short of actually having an orgasm. Something felt wrong. He was on the verge of climax, but Agamotto still hadn't gotten off. He was hard, but he still had a ways to go. Years of discipline kicked in; Strange stopped himself from ejaculating.

"Curse me for a novice," Stephen joked as he tried to calm himself enough to redirect his energies by reciting the bones of the body to himself. "I'm sorry, All-Seeing One. I was inattentive to your needs. I will not fail you again."

Agamotto's expression actually softened in a way that was human.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Dr. Stephen Strange. I am a simple ex-neurosurgeon turned Sorcerer Supreme who studied the mystic arts and swore to protect the earth and its astral plane from threats originating from other dimensions. I fight alongside the Eternal Vishanti to defend creation itself from the Trinity of Ashes, who seek to unmake the multiverses.

I am also in a relationship with Captain America.

Or rather, I am having regular sexual intercourse with a cosmic being who takes the physical form of Steve Rogers.

"Stephen, something wrong?" It's also interfering with my more pedestrian life on earth. 

It takes me a moment to realize where and when I am. Agamotto isn't very kind or careful about dropping me back into my life on Earth, and while I'm here, I can't receive the aid of the Vishanti without attracting the attention of their enemy. To continue my protection of Earth, I assemble a team of Secret Defenders, a non-team with a varying roster depending on the task. In this case, Captain America was in the area and showed up to help.

"Actually, Captain, I'm not at all sure you should come with us to the Death Dimension." It's not that I'm worried about him. After all, I'm taking Spider-man and the Scarlet Witch to the Death Dimension. It's just that I can't look at him without thinking about dropping to my knees and sucking on his cock. 

"You really mean it, don't you?" Cap says. Yes. I really want to blow you. No, wait, that's not what he's talking about.

"You're benching Captain America?" Spider-man says incredulously. All I can think of is making out with him on a bench. I'm hopeless.

I can't remember anything about the adventure. I just know we saved the day.

"I'll bet you'll be happy to get back to Greenwich Village, Doctor," Steve says.

"I'll bet you're correct, Captain." Because all I want to do when I get there is—oh, wait. That's the other Captain America, Agamotto the All-Seeing.

This sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agamotto screws Dr. Strange when he's meditating in the arctic during the "Civil War."

It was bone-chillingly cold. Stephen couldn't feel his fingers or toes and was worried they were frostbitten. Nevertheless, he remained in his seated lotus position, palm up and thumb and pointer making a ring. Normally, he would have cast a spell of warmth to surround his body, but it would have countered the mystic candles set at the ends of his 5-pointed star. Suddenly, someone stepped into the circular seal.

"Uatu left?" Stephen recognized the voice as Steve Rogers' but knew the Captain was busy preparing for the final battle of the Civil War.

"Yes, Agamotto. You know he did."

"I suppose I do." Agamotto pressed up against Stephen from behind. "The Watchers are such a ridiculous race, only overseeing 'important' moments."

"You are the All-Seeing One," Stephen said. "You have seen every moment in every reality."

"I suppose I have, haven't I?" Agamotto waved the Cloak of Levitation away. Stephen remained floating in place. "Of course, the problem is that the Trinity of Ashes work against reality." Agamotto always said such things as if it were sweet talk. Strange certainly didn't need reminding of what was at stake.

Agamotto pushed Stephen's pants just low enough to expose his rump. It probably would've frozen over if not for the warmth of Agamotto rubbing up against it. Stephen let out a soft sigh. The foreplay didn't last long. Soon after, Agamotto guided Stephen's still levitating body down and speared him so hard that Stephen lost his concentration and thus his balance. It didn't matter to Agamotto, who kept hold of Stephen's hips and continued screwing him upside down. Stephen rested on his forearms to protect his head from the hard, icy ground. It was impossible to be aroused with the heat radiating downward juxtaposed with the cold seeping upward.

The candles surrounding them suddenly burst like erupting volcanoes, and the seal flared to life like walls of flame. The Sorcerer Supreme couldn't see past the stars in his eyes, but he knew they'd passed into another dimension. Just as suddenly, the pure energy around them was forced into Stephen's frail human body. It probably exploded, but Agamotto instantaneously reconstituted his body. And then he was gone.

Stephen knew what needed to be done. Agamotto had ingrained the mission into his mind. Although the enemy had sought to eliminate him at the beginning of the War of the Seven Spheres, they had stopped after he recited the Emancipation that freed him from any obligations to the principalities and deities he had come to rely upon. The enemy never expected a surprise attack from the Earth dimension, making Strange one of the most important chess pieces on the board.

"I'm sorry, my friends," Stephen whispered under his breath. If he could, he would've fought against the Super Human Registration Act. As it was, there was a bigger battle that needed to be fought, and the lives of the rebel super humans—indeed, all lives in the universe—were more important than their freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

The Illuminati were trying to deal with recurring incidents of two alternate universes colliding at incursion points, but such matters had long been the responsibility of Dr. Stephen Strange. He welcomed the aid of the Illuminati because even he couldn't be everywhere at once. They needed a way to observe other incursions as they occur: Black Swan called it a Mirror; Reed Richard created the Bridge; for Dr. Strange, it was the Orb of Agamotto.

Infinite worlds, infinite outcomes—the undefinable sum total of these were known as their dimension. He had successfully protected their dimension from everything from invasion to obliteration. He had witnessed the twisted remaking of their dimension and restored it more than once. He did not always work alone, but he was always, in the end, alone because there was always the next job, and few possessed the knowledge or inclination to walk the mystic paths.

At the moment, the mystic path had led him to the Sinner's Market. There were many gods so gaining the power of a god was actually not that big of a deal, but the Blood Bible and Darkhold both directed him here to the nondescript cube, within which was the Resolute Throne. Dr. Strange had exchanged his soul for the power to move planets. And the Lady's first command upon gaining his soul? Strip.

Being watched by the Lady wasn't too bad. After all, she owned his soul. No, it was the hungry eyes of the priestesses that disturbed him. As his guide had said, the Throne room could only be entered once. Most of the women had not seen a man in years. 

The Head Priestess had claimed Stephen was the most disappointing Sorcerer Supreme she'd ever met. She obviously changed her mind. She led the assault on his person. She and her sisters each took pieces of his clothes and tore them apart like rabid fangirls. Dozens of delicate hands groped him. It might have been enjoyable if he was the one in control of the situation. They weren't seeking to seduce him. They just wanted to own him. 

They all scuttled away in deference to the Lady when she finally approached. The Blood Bible had no instructions about the following rituals, but Stephen knew what to do. He knew how to worship gods and goddesses. He slid off his seat, kissed her feet and remained kneeling, awaiting her next order.

His mistress slapped him so hard he fell onto the floor. The priestesses let out shrieks of glee, rolled him onto his back, and held down his arms and legs. The Lady sat on his face. It took him by surprise but he recovered quickly and began licking the cold, hard rock. It wasn't long before the stone parted to reveal a soft, hot core. Stephen thrust his tongue in and swirled it around the cavern. He ignored the weight crushing him and closed his mouth to suck on her center as he continued licking it. She squirted into him and then stood.

Suddenly Stephen felt a sharp pain stab through the tip of his cock. He screamed and struggled. It was probably for the better that the bitches held him down. Otherwise, he might have torn his skin. He watched in horror as the Lady took a ring from the Head Priestess and secured it through the end of his cock. Finally, he remembered to cry for help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady of the Resolute Throne throws a shit fit.

Piercing screams echoed in the room. Blood splattered all over Stephen's body and dripped from the ceiling into his hair. He looked up to find the blood everywhere and the priestesses massacred—some entirely dismembered or disfigured. A giant caterpillar-like monster filled most of the room.

"The mortal mage is mine, little lady." Acid dripped from Agamotto's toothless mouth. Surprisingly enough, the Lady did not give way.

"The Sorcerer Supreme sold his soul to me," she hissed. 

"It is not his to sell." It was a fact that he'd neglected to mention in his negotiations. Sensing the truth behind Agamotto's words, the Lady of the Throne of Power struck at Stephen, preferring to kill him than give him up, but he summoned a magical shield just in time.

"Neither of you will leave my world alive," she threatened.

"This little room?" Agamotto scoffed at her. "I can create whole dimensions. Fight me if you dare, but you will lose."

"I may not have created dimensions, but that does not mean I cannot." She attacked Agamotto, who she perceived to be her primary obstacle. 

"Stop, please!" Stephen cried out. "This battle is needless. I have the power I need, All-Seeing One, and she cannot take it back from me." He bowed to his new mistress. "My Lady, forgive me for the trickery. I fight for existence itself, and I need your powers to surprise the enemy, but attacking with them can only be used once before my unexpected possession of them loses its efficacy."

"I will not allow you to use my powers even once without payment, and if I cannot have your soul—"

"You may have my body," Stephen quickly offered. Agamotto's grin was quite disturbing. He shrank into the form of the fugitive caterpillar, but the glint in his eyes didn't change.

"My, my. How generous of you, Stephen." He nodded to the Lady. "He is yours."

Stephen immediately knew what was on Agamotto's mind. He could revive a human with a wiggle of his finger. Stephen winced. This was going to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written well before New Avengers 19. The idea that Dr. Strange is indebt to a number of other deities is not a new thing.


End file.
